Video conference systems and video conference participation devices are known in the art. A video conference system enables people at two or more distinct locations to interact with each other via two-way video and audio transmissions, thus simulating lifelike face-to-face interactions between people. A video conference participant device is therefore typically configured with a video camera and microphone in order to facilitate a video conference session by exchanging participant audio and video data with other video conference participant devices. In addition to participant audio and video data, some video conference systems also support the exchange of text-based chat messages between video conference participant devices. Some video conference systems also support sharing shared content with the other video conference participants; i.e., where application-based graphical images (e.g., a slideshow or video clip) from a presenting video conference device are forwarded to other video conference participant devices for display during the video conference session.